


Wyłom (Brèche)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anger, Beating, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dammit Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hate to Love, Human, Hurt Jim, Jim is Human, Jim is a Little Shit, Kiss and Strangulation, Kissing, Light Masochism, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Strangulation, Surprise Kissing, Translation, Unrequited Love, Weakness
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Moriarty nie jest tylko i wyłącznie istotą stworzoną do czynienia zła i Moran to widzi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brèche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677825) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



> Miałam problem z przetłumaczeniem tytułu, bo słowo "Brèche" ma dużo różnych znaczeń, ale jakoś mi one nie pasowały do tekstu i w końcu uznałam, że może "Wyłom" oddaje tę ukrytą momentami naturę Jima :/

Moriarty nigdy nie okazywał słabości. Jednak Sebastian znał Jima lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Moriarty nie był _jedynie_ ucieleśnieniem samej zbrodni. Był też **człowiekiem**.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Sebastianie.

\- Wiem, jaki jesteś.

\- Cicho bądź.

\- …Nie jesteś…

Sebastian znalazł się na podłodze, zaskoczony. Jim walnął go i trzymał teraz dłonie na szyi Morana.

\- Nienawidzę cię za to.

\- I za to samo mnie cenisz! – odpowiedział Seb. – Oprzyj się na mnie, zniszcz mnie… Zrób, co tylko chcesz. Jesteś moim Królem.

\- … Impertynent.

Jim dusił go, całując ze wściekłością. Sebastian wie… Jim Moriarty _jest_ **człowiekiem**.


End file.
